The Peaceful world
by Lacrisha Night
Summary: Its about the gang and they go to a place were no one knows about and find away to kill the old spirit detectivernalso its about hiei and the woman he left behind
1. what is it!

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakasho characters. This is my first fanfiction. So please forgive me for any miss spelling or wrong things I do for this story. And this story is based on when they first met the old spirit detective.)

Chapter 1

WHAT IS IT!!!

"Damn it," Yusuke yelled as he slammed his fist on the table, "how in the hell are we going to beat this guy!"

"Calm down Yusuke," Koenma said as he took a sip of tea. (He does not have that pacifier in his mouth at all).

"I think we need to tell him Koenma sir." Botan said as she got up from the chair.

"I think your right Botan." Koenma said. He gently set down the cup of tea. He got up and went to the window and sat on the window seal.

"What?" Yusuke said, "What haven't you guys told me."

You could tell he was starting to get upset. He did not like being left out.

"Yusuke, if you calm down we'll tell you." Botan said. The only other people in there where Hiei and Kurama. They were both at a chair in yusuke's living room (I know this is not the way in the real show I'm just making it up as I go).

"What is this all about?" Hiei asked. He did not know what Koenma was up to, but he knew it was nothing good. Hiei and Kurama looked at each other with a look in their eyes that pretty much said, "This is not good." They knew if it was something Koenma did not tell them it was bad.

"Well, what is it?" Yususke asked impatiently. If you could tell he is very frustrated and impatient. He had no idea what Koenma was going to say to him.

"Yusuke what I am about to tell you, all of you it must be kept under secrecy." He said looking very serious, "This is just between me, you, and the people in this room."

"So you can't tell your girlfriend or any of the girls except Botan!" Hiei said looking as he gave Yusuke the evil glare that he is nitrous for.

(We all know the look).

All right, all right. Yusuke said as he sat back in his seat. He would be patient, even if it killed him.

"OK, I will know tell you." Koenma said as he all so sat back getting ready to tell everyone.

Chapter 2

The secret they never knew

"Along time ago when my father was trying to find another sprit detective." Koenma said as he sat back you could tell he was having trouble telling this story.

"Well get on with it Koenma." Yusuke said as he tried not to yell it. He was still very impatient with koenma.

"I'm getting to that Yusuke," Koenma said as he set his tea down. He was contemplating on weather to lie or tell the truth. Botan made the decision for him.

"Its no use lying to them Master Koenma sir." Botan said with a sad look on her face. She know he was going to try and hid the truth. She knew he was trying not to hurt them but it was no use. It was either they found out by Koenma. Or get hurt finding out by someone evil.

"As we all know there are several different dimension and portals." Koenma said.

……………………………………………………………………………….

"There is one dimension were no one is allowed in to. It is a sacred place were there is another human world. It is said that there is humans and demons al like are kind to each other and get along with out fighting. It is also said that that is every ones double is." Koenma said sitting back.

"Wait! What are you talking about?" Yusuke said. He was confused he knew there were different dimensions. But he had never heard of this dimension.

"So what are you saying?" Kurama asked. He was a fox demon and he did not even know about this dimension. He was suspecting Hiei did though the way he was acting. Kurama knew he was about to find out.

"What he's saying is that we need to go there and


	2. the secret they never knew

"Along time ago when my father was trying to find another sprit detective." Koenma said as he sat back you could tell he was having trouble telling this story. "Well get on with it Koenma." Yusuke said as he tried not to yell it. He was still very impatient with koenma. "I'm getting to that Yusuke," Koenma said as he set his tea down. He was contemplating on weather to lie or tell the truth. Botan made the decision for him. "Its no use lying to them Master Koenma sir." Botan said with a sad look on her face. She know he was going to try and hid the truth. She knew he was trying not to hurt them but it was no use. It was either they found out by Koenma. Or get hurt finding out by someone evil. "As we all know there are several different dimension and portals." Koenma said.  
……………………………………………………………………………….  
"There is one dimension were no one is allowed in to. It is a sacred place were there is another human world. It is said that there is humans and demons al like are kind to each other and get along with out fighting. It is also said that that is every ones double is." Koenma said sitting back. "Wait! What are you talking about?" Yusuke said. He was confused he knew there were different dimensions. But he had never heard of this dimension. "So what are you saying?" Kurama asked. He was a fox demon and he did not even know about this dimension. He was suspecting Hiei did though the way he was acting. Kurama knew he was about to find out. "What he's saying is that we need to go there and probably get your double to find out how to beat this guy" Hiei said as he stood up to walk out. "Wait," Yusuke said as he stood up abruptly with Hiei. He did not know what was going on but he knew Hiei had to have known about the different dimension; to have said that. "What do you mean Hiei?" Yusuke asked. "What he is saying Yusuke is true. You do need to go there and get your double so you could figure out how to beat this man." Koenma said. Then he looked towards Hiei. "I don't know how you know but since it seems you have been there before then I sedgest you go with them." I will go no were with them." Hiei said as he walked to the door. "I haven't been there in along time and I don't plan on going back." "What's with him." Yusuke asked. He had no idea like the rest of them what was wrong with Hiei.


	3. What is up with Hiei?

Chapter 3 What is up with Hiei?  
"Don't mind him you have to go through the dimension." Koenma said as he stood up to also leave, "If you will fallow me." "Wait won't we need Hiei to guide us through the world." Kurama asked as he too stood up. He was thinking Hiei might come back but he wasn't for sure. So he was just checking.  
"I don't care if he does come back," Yusuke said as he stood up and reached out for Koenma, "I just want to know what the hell is going on." "Yusuke lets get to spirit world and I will explain the rest." Koenma said as he walked out the door. "Yusuke, you need to go tell your mom were you are going." Kurama said as he also walked out. He didn't want Yusuke's mom to worry about him. "Yeah, your right," Yusuke said, "look I will meet you guy's there, ok see ya later." And he quickly ran out the door. He hated that Koenma hadn't told them about this before. "This could have really helped before Kuabara got kidnapped." He thought as ran down the street. He quickly got home and ran in. "Mom…" He yelled as he ran through the house, "MOM." There was still no answer. "What the…" he said as he walked around the house. She was no were to be found. He started to get frantic. "Mom…Mom where are you?" there was no answer that's when he turned and looked on the back of the front door. There was a note, it said,

Dear Yusuke,  
I have taken your mother. If you want her back you will have to go to the other world and bring back, your double, kuabara's, Hiei's, and Kurama's double. If you don't I will kill your mother. Got it. Signed, The old spirit detective "What that son of a bitch." Yusuke yell as he crumbled the paper in his hands. He knew he would have to tell the guys but what if koenma said no. that he could not bring them back to this world. No he would not tell Koenma, but he would tell Kurama and Hiei. He knew they would understand. They would help him if they had to. "Shit," he forgot Hiei left he might not come. "Oh well." He thought as he walked out the door. He was hoping Hiei would come back and help them. He went to the roof of the school were he knew Botan would find him and sure enough she came about ten minutes later. He had decided not to tell her. She would probably go blab to Koenma. He could not take that chance. "Yusuke there you are." She said as she came floating down on her broom. She saw the look and was wondering what he was thinking. She knew that look when she saw it. It was not good either. "Don't ask Botan ok," Yusuke said as he reached up and gripped her broom. They quickly got to spirit world. Yusuke stopped at the entrance. He wasn't sure on what or how he was going to tell the guys. Suddenly there was a small shadow casted around him.  
"Well, dim whit are you going to go in or not." Genki said as she walked around him. Yusuke turned and looked back and standing there was Hiei. Who as always looked pissed.  
"Good to have you back," Yusuke said as he started to walk inside, "Hiei." He had a feeling Geki had something to do with his coming back. But he was not going to say a word.  
"When will you humans never learn that I never come back for you people. I come because there is something there that I left behind." He said as he trailed behind 


	4. Were and Who is she?

( I hope you guys like this chapter. And I would apriciate it if you guys would review thanks.)

Chapter 4

Were and who is she???

"Hiei good to have you back." Koenma said as he was looking through some papers at his desk. (Remember he is in his grown up form with no pacifier.) Koenma was glad Botan had talked Hiei in to coming back. How she did it he would probably never know. He didn't think he wanted to know either.

"All right, Koenma we're all here what is it you want us to do?" Yusuke said as he sat down in one of the chairs across from Koenma's desk.

He was hoping that he could get to this other world and get who he needed and bring them back before to long.

Well, Yusuke you all ready know most of it, so I'll just tell you were to find them." Koenma said as he sat back. He knew there was something going on. But he did not know what. He sighed, "Lets get this over with."

"You will find these people on Weatherly BLVD. Hiei will lead you so just follow him. Now I wish you good luck. And safe trip." He said as he got up and walked to the left wall and pressed a button. The wall opened, "Before you guys go." Koenma said as he walk back to his desk. "Hiei you can't see her, I know you want to but you can't."

"And why not?" Hiei asked as he walked towards the portal. He really wanted to see her. He loved her so much yet could not be with her. He left that place about 5 years ago and the one chance he has at seeing her again. Its blown because Koenma said he couldn't. Well he really never listened to him any way so why would he listen to him now. Besides she would proply have a boyfriend already. Oh well he would deal with It when he gets there.

"Now if you would please go." Koenma said as he started to do paper work again. He knew Hiei was going to try and see her again any ways weather he said any thing or not. That's why he came to this world so he would not be around her. He would not be asking him to do this if it was not important.

They all were ready to walk in when Hiei turned around and said, "I will see my wife weather you say so or not." He knew every one was probably shocked at what he said. But to tell you the truth he did not give a damn. At that he walked it to the portal and disappeared.

"What the fuck is going on!" Yusuke yelled as he walked over to Koenma. He had no idea Hiei had a wife. Like the rest of them he was ready to kill Koenma. If hiei was not allowed to see his wife then why in the hell did Koenma send him on this mission.

"Yusuke I am telling you now just go I will explain everything when you get back." Koenma said.

And at that they all turned and walked in to the portal. They all disappeared. Koenma stood there looking at the portal for along time.


End file.
